


damn our two foot height disparity, i want you.

by jeffxannie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Community - Freeform, F/M, Love, Romance, jeffxannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffxannie/pseuds/jeffxannie
Summary: Jeff and Annie are up late studying in the study room and it seems as though they can't seem to study anything else but each other. To be fair, that smirk of Jeff's doesn't help matters.(If you could leave feedback or comments in the section below that would be lovely of you! I'm working to improve my writing so any constructive criticism would be great, cheers!)





	damn our two foot height disparity, i want you.

* ANNIE'S POV *

10:58 am:

"Annie? Annie! ANNIE!" Jeff screamed out my name and I jolt up like I just got electrocuted.

"I'm up, I'm up I swear, don't worry I got this."

"You know it's okay if you don't, right? If you don't 'got this'?"

The problem with this handsome man with the perfect bridged nose and fluffy hair saying that to me is how it's ALWAYS my job to be on everything. The constant desire to do good and prove to myself and everyone else I am good enough and have it under control. That I do 'got this'.

"Yeah, I know" I said tiredly. It's been such a long day and it's drained the life out of me studying for this criminology test. Luckily, I have Jeff to keep me sane and also awake. It's moments like these that he gives me this look. This tender look that I've had the opportunity to look in on. I also see he's growing tired as well.

"Annie we should really get some rest at least it's almost 11am, I'm sure we'll do fine. We can get a C for sure." He says.

"Jeff, be more optimistic." I plea.

"Okay C+" He smirks, it makes me laugh but I'm also annoyed, so I jab him in his arm.

"Ouch, Edison! That was optimistic!" He spurs out in between his chuckles and continues to laugh with that grin that can cure any sickness.

"Annnnieeee, I wanna sleeeeeep!" The way he stretches out his words makes me helpless and willing to do anything for him, but I set my priorities to the task at hand. 

"Alright, let's go over this review one more time and then I'll do whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Hmmm… Okay." He says as he grins.

What have I gotten myself into, crap. I should really think before I speak. Is it bad of me that I'm excited? Oh god.


End file.
